Deseos encontrados
by SeleneAka
Summary: Tras salvar a su amigo de la oscuridad, Naruto emprende una nueva mision que le llevar por nuevas aventuras, desencadenado nuevos romances y grandes secretos
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 El estar sola

Han pasado casi tres años desde que Yondaime sello al Kyuubi, pero para un clan que vive en unas montañas apartado de todo el mundo shinobi esto es preocupante. El clan Tsukino, descendientes de las Tennyos han tratado en ese tiempo de converser al Sandaime de que el jinchuriki estaría mejor en su clan que en la aldea, esto no era aceptado por el Hokage ni por sus consejeros, dado por los continuos ataques que sufrían las sacerdotisas de ese clan.

El 24 de agosto, la heredera del clan cumplió tres años; ella es la reencarnación de la _Tennyo-hime, _tratada como todo una princesa por su clan, los cuales tras la muerte del Yondaime tenían el mas grande de los dilemas. La princesa tenia un guardián elegido por los cuatro dioses divinos, pero el nombre de la persona no fue dicho, el Yondaime murió sin revelar el secreto. Y hasta descubrir que guerrero de Konoha lo era la princesa estaría desprotegida.

Pero todo cambiaria esa misma noche; la niña de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos color miel salió corriendo del castillo utilizando un pasadizo secreto que había descubierto, llego a el lago que estaba en los territorios de su clan, ahí encontró a un joven, que llevaba una capa negra. Este la cargo entre sus brazos y los dos se quedaron viendo las estrellas.

- Dime cuanto mas tiempo debo espera para poder volar por los cielos- pregunto la niña

- Debes espera aun no puedes utilizar todo tu poder, cuando tengas mas control de este mismo lo podrás hacer y veras que tendrás una hermosas alas- dijo el joven.- Pronto lo veras eres muy impaciente, la paciencia es una virtud recuérdalo. Y cambiando de tema se dieron cuenta que saliste

- No sali por el mismo lugar de siempre, discutí con papá me dijo que debía comenzar a entrenar para convertirme en una sacerdotisa

- Y acaso eso no esta bien…

- Claro que no, yo quiero ser una Kunoichi

- Ese es un mundo difícil, tu tienes un guardián shinobi, por que quieres ser una kunoichi

La niña iba a contestar pero un explosión que provenía de su clan la interrumpió, se pudo escuchar los gritos de las mujeres del clan, la pequeña se asusto pero recordó que sus padres estaban ahí, tenia que hacer algo, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y empezó a correr en dirección a su cas, de pronto el joven la tomo de la mano.

- No vayas es muy peligros

- Debo ir, mis padres, mi familia esta ahí- dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos

- Pero si te pasa algo malo que crees que harán, eres una princesa…

- Puedo serlo, pero la gente que más amo esta ahí, debo volver

- Buscare ayuda, prométeme que te cuidaras vale

- Te lo prometo

Esa fue la ultima ves que la pequeña lo vio. Ella corro asi su hogar, cuando llego vio que tanto mujeres y niños habían sido asesinados. Una mujer la tomo entre sus brazos

- Princesa debe correr en la busca a usted

- Per que pasara con los demás

- De eso no se preocupe si a usted le pasa algo sin duda todo habrá acabado

En eso voltea y logra divisar a unos guerreros del clan- La eh encontrado, llévensela de aquí, tratare de distraerlo, apresúrense- dijo la mujer encomendándola al guerrero

- Pero que harás ese hombre es inmune a sus técnicas- dijo el joven a la mujer

- Lo mas importante es que ella este a salvo, ya se me ocurrirá algo

Los jóvenes tomaron a la niña y empezaron a correr rumbo al castillo, cuando la niña voltio vio como la mujer se enfrentaba aun hombre, no lo distinguió bien pero pudo ver que sus ojos eran rojos. Que estaba pasando, era acaso solo un hombre el que provocada todo esto, un solo hombre era capas de acabar con todo un clan entero, si eso era posible; por que su clan. A pesar de tener tres años ella era mas consiente que los niños humanos, ella era diferente, eso lo sabia sus padres se lo dijeron, el se lo dijo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa principal vio como mujeres y hombres protegían el lugar. Su madre la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió asi la sal principal. Muchas de las mujeres de su clan eran expertas en el manejo de técnicas ninja, los hombres en el manejo de armas, como era posible. Un shinobi eso tenia que ser loa que atacaba a su clan,

- Madre y si es un shinobi

Todos la quedaron viendo, tenía razón si era un shinobi el manejo de las armas no funcionaria, pero…

- Las mujeres de nuestro clan pueden detener los ataques shinobi, pero ese hombre es inmune- dijo un guerrero

De pronto la puerta de la caso exploto, ahí ya hacia aquel hombre, llevaba arrastrando el cuerpo de una mujer del clan.

- Entreguen a la Tennyo, o todos morirán

- Bastardo igual piensas matarnos a todos- grito un hombre que se encontraba ahí

- Eso es cierto JAJAJA- rio, la niña se estremeció con si risa- pero la quiero matar primero a ella

Todos los hombres se lanzaron sobre el, fue entonces que paso, con un movimiento de las manos apareció un halcón que al mover sus alas mando a volar a todas las personas. Aprovechando esa oportunidad el hombre lanzo unos kunais matando a todos los guerreros. Pero uno logro esquivarlo, era su padre que empezó a atacar aquel hombre.

- Vaya asi que sabes las habilidades de los shinobis, pero eso no te servirá- dijo el hombre de pronto aparecieron unas llamas negra de envolvieron a su padre, pudo escuchar su grito de desesperación de su padre, luego el hombre saco una katana la cual introdujo en el corazón matándolo.

Su madre la seguía teniendo en brazos, aquel hombre ya había matado a todo su clan solo quedaban ellas, nadie vendría a recatarlas, como disfrutando si triunfo se acerco lentamente a las dos- Desiste, entrégame a tu hija las dos igual van a morir- dijo el hombre, entonces lo pude ver tenia el cabello negro, solo pudo verle los ojos rojos con tres aspas negra, ya que lo demás estaba cubierto.

En eso su madre la suelta y ataca al hombre con un kunai, lastimándolo en pecho, la sangre le salta a su madre y a ella, pero a la niña le cae en los ojos, lo cual le provoca un gran dolor, el hombre lanza un puñetazo pero la mujer lo evita, aferrándose al kunai con el cual pelea. Pero el hombre la ataca otra vez, demostrando sus habilidades toma la mano de la mujer la cual aun tenia el kunai gira y le clava en el pecho.

- MADREEE

- Corre Yu…- sus ojos perdieron su brillo, su madre había muerto, trato de salvarla pero no pudo

- No, no me dejes madre- trato de acercarse al cuerpo de su madre

- Ahora ya nadie de podrá salvar, una vez muerta ya nada se interpondrá en mis planes- dijo mientras la jalaba del cabello. Fue en ese momento que sucedió unas llamas negras rodearon a la niña, que empezó a gritar de la desesperación, las llamas tomaron la forma de un lobo y atacaron el hombre.- Que? Esto no es posible… como es…- entonces lo vio la niña tenia sus mismos ojos. El lobo lo ataco con un fiereza impresionante, pudo esquivarlo a duras penas. La niña seguía al lado del cuerpo de su madre, inmóvil al ver a su progenitora muerta.

No podía ser cierto su familia, su clan ya no estaba ahí; y todo por culpa de ese hombre, si eso era el era el culpable si lo mataba su familia volvería. Cuando dirigió su mirada al sujeto, este estaba esquivando los ataques del lobo negro, como era posible, si el lobo fura mas grande, mas veloz, mas poderoso; entonces ocurrió el lobo empezó a crecer su velocidad y su poder aumentaron. Era inaudito como puede ser mas poderoso, voltio donde la niña y lo vio ella tenia activado el Mangekyou Sharingan, su chackra empezó a verse alrededor de ella era de color dorado elevándola sobre el suelo, empezó a tomar forma de alas de por la activación del Sharingan se volvieron negras. El lobo arremetió con todo su poder este seria su fin, pensó el hombre entonces se percato que el poder provenía de la niña formo los sellos lo mas rápido que pudo, cinco pequeñas llamas se posaron en sus dedos esquivo al lobo y se dirigió asi la pequeña, levanto su chaleco y clavo sus dedos sobre la barriga de la infante. Depositando el sello de los cinco elementos en ella.

El poder del lobo disminuyo, asi con un solo golpe de su katana elimino al animal. - Ahora es tu turno enana- dijo el hombre a la niña que se había desmayado por el ataque reciente. Cuando se da cuenta repele el ataque de diez shurikens. - El salvador de la peque, bueno ya veremos cuanto duras- dijo volteando a ver al hombre había llegado. Tenia el cuerpo cubierto por una capa, solo podía ver sus ojos, un extraño color dorado era visible. La batalla se volvió difícil, el recién llegado era muy fuerte, parecía conocer todo sobre el Ninjutsu. No podía ganar la pequeña lo había debilitado, no quedaba otro remedio debía salir de ahí, lo bueno es que no había nadie para protegerla o instruirla en el arte de sacerdotisa. Así que lanzo unas bolas de humo lo cual le permitió salir de ese lugar.

El hombre miro a la pequeña, miro la barriguita de la niña y vio el sello de los cinco elementos en el, la libero del sello; pero que haría ahora. Mientras la pequeña dormía aquel hombre entero a todo el clan, estuvo cuidándola los tres días que durmió. "_La vida le había quitado muchas cosas, quizás era una manera de darle felicidad"_ pensó el hombre mientras la veía dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Una misión solo para mi

Han pasado trece años desde que aquel hombre ataco el clan Tsukino, nadie supo si hubo sobrevivientes. Nuestros personajes han crecido, teniendo que enfrentar a diferentes personas para sobresalir, rescatar amigos confundidos, guiarlos en el verdadero camino, reconstruir su aldea y sobre todo alimentarse bien.

Tras vencer Nagato, la aldea queda salvada. Konan se va con los cuerpos de Yahiko y Nagato, mientras Naruto se queda para la reconstrucción de Konoha. De pronto Sasuke aparece y ataca la aldea, los aliados de Konoha; Susano los ayudan, en medio de la pelea Naruto le convence de la aldea no tiene la culpa de las acciones de los lideres, si desea vengarse no debe arrastrar a gente inocente en el proceso, si no creara a seres como el.

Sasuke no puede creer lo que Naruto le dice _"desde cuando el dobe se volvió tan inteligente"._ Asi tras aclarar las cosas se decide detener a Danzo, pero este logra huir con sus subordinados; todos menos Sai que se queda en la aldea. El equipo Taka se queda en Konoha, Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo también son aceptados en la aldea.

El Akatsuki no hace ningún movimiento alrededor de un mes en el cual la aldea a resurgido, lo poco que han sabido es que el grupo Taka no logro capturar al Hachibi y este no da ninguna señal para localizarlo. Los días trascurren tranquilos en Konoha pero ocurre algo inesperado que separa al recién restituido Grupo 7...

A pocos días de cumplir el mes de que Nagato ataco konoha la Gondaime manda a llamar a Naruto a su oficina eran cerca de las 11:00 de la mañana, cuando Naruto llego a la oficina de la Hokage.

- Mandaste llamar por mi Tsunade-obachan

- Si Naruto tienes que ir por una persona que se encuentra en las fronteras del país del fuego, esta persona esta protegida por dos jóvenes.

- Y como los identificare...

- Los identificaras rápidamente ya que la joven en cuestión tiene un peinado casi similar a Sasuke, aquí tienes una imagen de ella.

- Entonces voy avisar a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan...

- No Naruto para esta misión iras solo, Sakura debe quedarse en el hospital como ayudante y Sasuke debe ponerse al corriente con lo sucedió en su ausencia.

- QQUUUEEEEEEE!

- Claro esta es una misión importante y te la estoy confiando

- Pero si es importante por que no mandas a Shikamaru

- Shikamaru esta en una misión por ahora Naruto confió en que puedas hacerlo tu solo. Pronto habrá misiones en las que te enfrentaras tu solo sin ningún equipo.

Naruto sale de la oficina de Tsunade y se dirige a su departamento, pensando en lo que ella le dijo, la misión le fue encomendada a el así que debe dar su mejor esfuerzo, seguro Sasuke se pondría celoso de que el tuviera una misión solo… Además esto le daría tiempo a Sakura-chan para estar a solas con Sasuke. Si eso es lo mejor, se decía el mismo, mientras se dirigía a la salida de Konoha.

- Hey Naruto que haces tu aquí.

- A donde vas con esa mochila dobe.

- Sasuke, Sakura-chan … Que hacen a-a-aquí… Ah ya se tienen una cita, pero todavía es muy temprano no lo creen.

Sasuke solo mira con odio, mientras que Sakura se sonroja - No evadas mi pregunta dobe, que haces aquí y con esa mochila- pregunto el moreno claramente enojado

Naruto se queda callado, mira el piso y en un solo instante decide "Es lo mejor para todos, y no me importa lo que ellos piensen de mi, si esa es mi dedición". Levanta la mirada y con una sonrisa de burla se dirige a la salida de Konoha, y sin voltear. - Tengo una misión ninja, lo siento pero ustedes no están incluido en esta misión así que los veo después, pero no se preocupen igual me cuentan como les fue en su cita vale.- Mientras sale de Konoha, Sasuke y Sakura se quedan sorprendidos, ninguno noto las lagrimas de Naruto cuando se iba.

Mientras mas se acercaba al lugar de encuentro su corazón no dejaba de latir con mas fuerza, era su primera misión solo y no solo era eso, sabia que Tsudame le estaba ocultando algo, aun si sabia que debía dar todo de el, ese era el camino ninja que había elegido. Al llegar al pueblo donde debía encontrar a esas persona, se detuvo en un tienda de ramen, la señora que atendía era muy amable; aun así el pensó que el ramen de Ichiraku era el mejor. El la tienda solo había unos hombres de apariencia tosca, eso no le importaba mucho igual el tenia hambre.

Entonces entro un grupo de tres personas cubiertos un capas de viaje, una parecía una mujer, Naruto al comienzo no le importo, después de un rato voltio por un ruido, los hombres de apariencia tosca estaban molestando a la chica, a esta no le parecía nada divertido lo que le decían y estaba apunto de darle un golpe a uno cuando, uno de los chicos la detuvo y bajándose la capucha mostro su piel bronceada, su cabello de color azulino igual al color de sus ojos, los cuales mostraba lo divertido que le parecía ver a su amiga enojada.

- Ya déjalo solo están borrachos, además no lo ibas a golpear enserio verdad Selene.

- Por supuesto que lo iba a golpear, tu que crees Ryu.

- Si hubieran tratado de hacerte algo nosotros los hubiéramos matado antes de eso- dijo el otro chico

La mujer no le parecía nada divertido que le hubieran defendió, parecía que si sabia defenderse, "en eso se parece mucho a Sakura-chan" pensó Naruto. La mujer se saco la capa que llevaba puesta, era muy hermosa su piel era blanca, sus ojos celestes zafiro como los de el, su cabello era azul marino, largo hasta la cintura pero delante tenia el mismo corte de Sasuke. Así que eran ellos los que tenia que llevar a Konoha. Cuando Selene se quito la capa y dejo claro que era una mujer muy bella, esto provocó que los hombres no dejaran de molestarle, incluso uno tarto de sobrepasarse, pero esta vez fue detenido por Naruto.

- No es educado de un hombre mayor moleste a una señorita que podría ser su hija.

- No te metas en los asuntos de otro, enano.

Le lanzo un puñetazo a Naruto, pero este solo se limito a esquivarlo, formo un pequeño Rasenga y le dio en la boca del estomago provocando que el hombre saliera de la tienda por un agujero creado por su propio cuerpo, sus amigos se asustaron, todos parecían dispuestos a irse.

- No es educado salir corriendo sin pagar la cuenta verdad.

El chico de piel bronceada estaba parado frente al agujero que había creado Naruto y su amigo que aun llevaba la capucha puesta estaba en la puerta del local, eran muy rápidos entonces no bromearon cuando le dijeron eso a la chica. Una vez que los hombres se hubieran ido Naruto se presento ante los jóvenes.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un ninja de Konoha, y mi misión es llevarlos para allá sanos y salvo, pero por lo que vi ustedes son capases de eso por si solos.

- Mi nombre es Ryu, este es Kenshi y la señorita que esta aquí se llama Selene Tsukino, es a ella a la que debes proteger no te preocupes por nosotros- dijo el azulino.

- Como es eso, en que momento me iban a decir que teníamos un invitado en este viaje.

- Lo hubieras aceptado desde el comienzo.

- Desde luego que no…

- Por es no te lo dijimos. Naruto es un justo conocerte y como van las cosas en Konoha, es que no estamos ahí hace mucho tiempo.

- Asi que habian estado en Konoha, las cosas estan bien aunque aun tenemos problemas con los Akatsuki, pero las demás aldeas estan que ayudan con esto asi que pronto esta resuelto.

- Eso es bueno, la verdad es que estamos fuera como hace seis años- dijo Kenshi.

- Bueno antes de volver tenemos que hacer una pequeña escala en un lugar, podrías acompañarnos en esto Naruto- dijo Ryu

- Claro no hay problema.

Esa noche Naruto converso con los chicos, mientras Selene tomaba una ducha, asi supo que ellos eran shinobi y aunque Selene era la mas fuerte del grupo, poseía un sello que limitaba casi por completo sus habilidades; aunque algunas si podía utilizarlas.

- Y cuales son esas habilidades que si puede utilizar

- Ninjutsus médicos, en realidad puede hacer mas que eso es experta en todo lo que se refiere a medicina- dijo Kenshi. El tenia el cabello largo recogido por una coleta, de un hermoso rojo oscuro, sus ojos de un color azul, de piel blanca como la de Selene. Lleva siempre a la mano un báculo, que parecía utilizar para caminar. Lo que Naruto no sabia era que con ese mismo báculo Selene golpeaba a Ryu cuando este decía algún comentario pervertido

A la mañana siguiente salen de la posada a las primeras horas, Naruto solo sabia que iban a buscar a unas personas que tenían que ir con ellos. El viaje parecía ir en dirección del País del agua, eso era raro, ¿Para que ir al País del agua?, ¿Qué era importante para ellos?, pero sobre todo ¿A quien tenían que buscar? Esto no era bueno los del grupo 8 eran los mejores en búsqueda y rastreo, bueno el también había aprendido este truco, pero no era tan bueno. Al llegar a una montaña, de la cual no se podía ver la cima ya que estaba oculta entre las nubes del lugar. Ryu se puso a descansar, Selene observaba aquella montaña como buscando algo en la cima.

- Ettto… La verdad, no se que buscamos… si fueran tan amables de explicarme este problema podría ayudarlos mejor - dijo Naruto después de un rato.

- Ah lo siento Naruto, te pedimos que nos acompañaras, y no te dimos ninguna información al respecto, lo sentimos mucho.

- No digas eso parece que le estuviera reclamando algo, Kenshi-san.

- Bueno te no diremos, la verdad es que tengo que resacar a mi amante…- Ryu no pudo continuar ya que Selene le tiro una roca en plena cara.

- Si le vas a decir, no digas estupideces; no es el momento para esto.

- La verdad Naruto, has escuchando la leyenda de los cuatro dioses celestiales- dijo Kenshi

- Hablas de Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko y Genbu; los guardianes de los puntos cardinales y las estaciones.

- No había oído a nadie referirse a ellos de esa forma, pero si hablo de ellos.

- Bueno y que tienen que ver ellos en todo esto.

- Bueno la verdad, es que al hacer deidades celestiales, ellos también deben verificar con sus propios ojos, lo que hacen los humanos y ver si siguen venerando a los seres protectores. Asi que se cuenta que cada cierto tiempo uno de ellos baja de los cielos, toma el cuerpo de un niño o niña y ve atreves de esos ojos que el ve el alma de los hombres.

- Sugoiii, entonces uno de ellos podría estar en la tierra en este momento- la solo idea le parecía sorprendente, asi que miro a todos lados como si de pronto uno de ellos saliera de los arbustos.

- La verdad Naruto… por ciertos inconvenientes los cuatro están en la tierra.

- QQUUEEEEE! Eso es cierto.

- Si pero el problema es que unos hombres interceptaron el chakra de Seiryu, y el contenedor del dios esta siendo utilizado para eliminar a otras personas.

- Es como a los Jinchuriki…- Naruto no dijo nada mas se quedo vagando en sus pensamientos.

Era cierto el era… pero no debían decir nada todavía, si el entendía lo mas importante, podría ser de ayuda eso era lo mas importante, pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Naruto nosotros vamos al País del agua a rescatar al "contenedor" del dios, y llevárnoslo de ahí, Seiryu solo ha visto maldad por eso hombres, y su contenedor a sufrido grandes tormentos.

- Debemos hacer que vea el mundo, que sepa que la gente no es como la conoce- dijo Kenshi.


End file.
